The One Who Dooms Is All!
by Ally026
Summary: Carla had woken up from a horrible dream of some kind that had recited a verse, or so she thought. Carla later finds out that the dream was really a prophecy that was doomed to come true if she didn't find the one responsible! Who is the one who dooms them all and how will they stop it from happening?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: APremonitionor ora Warning?

* * *

 _ **Beware... she is near,**_

 _ **The one who shall protect the world from darkness**_

 _ **Or become the darkness that is here.**_

 _ **The woman of beauty and power,**_

 _ **Beware... she is no coward.**_

 _ **Her power and wisdom is beyond compare,**_

 _ **So much she shall share.**_

 _ **She is at times rebellious,**_

 _ **However, that matters not for she is selfless.**_

 _ **She is the immortal being,**_

 _ **The one who will never say "this world I am leaving."**_

 _ **Everywhere she goes trouble will come**_

 _ **Beware... she refuses to be someone's item.**_

 _ **Her power to control nature**_

 _ **Isn't something to worry about later.**_

 _ **Her and her self healing ability,**_

 _ **Reduces her fragility.**_

 _ **Beware... she once you hear her cry**_

 _ **You will know there is more to her than what meets the eye.**_

 _ **Don't become distracted by her beauty,**_

 _ **She is here to fulfill her duty.**_

 _ **She is conflicted with the peoples' voices**_

 _ **Life or death, are the choices.**_

Carla woke in fright as she sat up panting. She looked to still see Wendy asleep next to her. She looked out the window to see it was still dark out. She looked at the clock to see it had read  
style=""font-weight:" bold;="" font-size:="" 16pt;"=""1:09 A.M.  
Carla sighed as she laid back down and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Are you okay, Carla?" Wendy asked tiredly as she sat up a little bit and looked at Carla a bit worried.

"I'm fine child." Carla told Wendy as Carla looked at Wendy. "Go back to sleep."

"But you're sweating. Are you too hot? Do you want me to turndown the air?" Wendy asked concerned.

"No, I assure you I'm fine."

"Okay..." Wendy went back to sleep a bit unsure about Carla's response.

Carla sighed silently as she stared at Wendy before looking away. She stared at the ceiling wondering. What was that? Was that a premonition? Or was it a warning that something was coming?

 _ **That morning...**_

Carla got ready to go to the guild with Wendy. Carla still wasn't able to catch a wink of sleep after whatever that was. Carla sighed as she looked over at Wendy who was getting her shoes on. Carla wondered.  
Who was this woman anyway? Is it someone I know or is it someone in a far away land?

"Carla, you ready to go?" Wendy asked Carla with a smile.

"Yes, I am." Carla nodded as she flew over to Wendy.

Wendy then looked at Carla concerned and asked. "Are you feeling okay? You look tired. Do you wanna stay home?"

"No, I'll be fine." Carla told Wendy in her usual tone before flying out the door with Wendy following her.

 _ **At the guild...**_

"Hey, Carla!" Happy flew up to Carla with a fish in his paws while Carla sat drinking her tea. Carla looked at him a bit tired and Happy noticed right away. "Woah, are you okay?! You look really tired."

"I'm fine." Carla stated annoyed as she drank her tea.

"Are you sure?" Happy asked as he sat down with her.

"I am." Carla nodded stubbornly as she put her cup down.

"Hey Carla, Happy." Lily landed on the table with them. He stared at Carla for a little but before asking. "Are you okay, Carla? You seem tired." Carla groaned annoyed and frustrated before flying off with a dangerous vibe. Lily sweat dropped and asked Happy. "Was it something I said?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Newest Member

* * *

Carla flew out of the guild in a huff with a frown on her face. She was getting awfully annoyed with the people asking if she was okay. She was sick of it. font-size:="" 16pt;"="" _I swear! I sleep terrible for one day and everyone's concerned!_  
Carla flew by a woman with purple hair and narrow blue eyes that walked by with a blank face. She wore a black vest that had a hood with a black dress and long black gloves that went up to her elbow. She wore black boots that went up to her knees.  
Carla looked at the woman when a little blue haired girl with brown eyes, the same age as Wendy, that walked next to her ran over to a shop and stated loudly. "Hey, Sister! Come look at this!" Carla watched as the strange woman walked over as  
the girl continued. "See? Look! Isn't it cute? Can I have it?! I'll give it a bath, I'll feed it, potty train it! Please!" The girl wore a white sweater with shorts and tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail with a  
cute little heart necklace around her neck.

"Okay, But you better stay true to your word, Chasity." The woman told the girl.

"Yay! I promise I will!" Chasity hugged the woman tightly. "You're the best sister ever!"

This world might come to an end because of one individual and I'm not sure if we could stop them. Carla smiled slightly at the sight of the girl and woman.  
 _Looking at those two, though, living life they want... just gives us another reason to fight._ Carla's expression turned serious as she looked at the ground.  
style=""font-style:" italic;="" font-size:="" 16pt;"="" _Maybe I should tell Wendy and the others what I saw. We have to avoid this at all costs._

"Excuse me, kitty kitty." A voice asked from behind Carla. Carla looked behind her to see a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes wearing a pink strapless shirt that split from the bottom to an inch below her chest. She had pink sleeves that weren't attached to her shirt. She had red shorts with thigh high white socks with redflats and a necklacewith  
red glasses. Her wavy hair was pulled back half up with her bangs to the side. A smile was plastered on her face as she asked Carla. "Excuse me do you know where I could find Fairy Tail? I'm interested in joining."

0px;="" font-stretch:="" normal;="" font-size:="" 16px;="" line-height:="" font-family:="" georgia;="" min-height:="" 18.2px;"=""

"Yes, I happen to be a member. I'll lead you there myself." Carla replied in her usual attitude.

"Really? Thank you so much!" The woman thanked Carla gratefully.

"You're welcome. My name is Carla by the way. What is your name?" Carla asked as she looked back at the woman while they walked toward the guild.

"Me? Oh, I'm Uzuri Adira."

"Uzuri, Huh?" Carla questioned before looking ahead.

The two girls chatted the entire time they walked toward the guild. Carla found out Uzuri was a very sweet girl who loved kids and nature. Uzuri also used some kind of plant magic. Uzuri opened the palm of her hand and showed Carla her magic. Uzuri had a beautiful pink flower bloom from her hand. Carla marveled at the sight. The flower Uzuri blossomed was very pretty. Suddenly Carla's eyes widened in horror.  
 _Plant magic! Plants are apart of nature! The woman destined to doom the world can control all of nature! Is Uzuri...?! No, I can't jump to conclusions!_

"Something wrong?" Uzuri asked Carla worriedly.

"No everything's fine." Carla told Uzuri as Carla flashed a reassuring a smile.

 _ **At the guild...**_

Carla and Uzuri entered the guild to see everyone was just as rowdy as when Carla left. Uzuri smiled big as she stared at the guild with her eyes sparkling with excitement. She took a few steps in the guild only to be hit with a table. Carla shouted angrily at Natsu and Grey. "Don't throw tables! You just hit Uzuri!"

The table fell to the ground as Uzuri stood their shocked. Everyone stopped and looked at Uzuri who stared at the table for one moment before a weird vibe surrounding her. Everyone froze when Uzuri looked at the crowd with a very scary face that looked like Ezra's deadly glareand  
asked dangerously. "Who threw the table at me?" Natsu and Grey hugged each other in fear as Uzuri looked at them. "It was you wasn't it?" Natsu and Grey were frozen in fear with sweat constantly running down their bodies as Uzuri approached  
them. She went out to grab them and the screamed, but instead of punching them she put her hand on their heads and rubbed them softly. They looked at her to see her expression was a very sweet and smiling one asshe stated. "You boys have to  
be careful. If I really was a scary and mean person, then I would've killed you by now." They stared at her confused wondering what happened to the mean person they saw when Uzuri asked and took her hands off their heads. "What are you're names?"

"N-Natsu." Natsu stuttered still a bit afraid.

"Grey." Grey replied with his voice still shaking a bit.

Uzuri laughed as she told them. "You guys don't have to be so afraid!"Carla sighed as she looked at everyone start talking to Uzuri. Before Carla knew it, Uzuri was the newest member of Fairy  
Tail with a pink guild markon her left thigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Another Perspective

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

Carla and Wendy got back to the guild. Carla, again, woke up from the same thing, but this time she had seen fragments of something. _The earth shaking... violent winds... a bright purple light... Happy yelling... what could all this mean? Does... does this woman, the one who is responsible for the fate of the world, turn evil? Does she become the darkness in this world?  
_ Carla wondered as she stared at her tea while she sat at a table.

"Hey, kitty kitty." Uzuri walked over to Carla.

Carla looked up at Uzuri. Her hair was in a messy bun while she wore white strapless dress with a blue outlining and belt with a dark blue vest. She had thigh high socks with a blue stripe on the top of them with dark blue flats.

"Hello, Uzuri." Carla replied with her usually attitude.

"Quick question." Uzuri told Carla. Carla looked at her while Uzuri asked. "That board," Uzuri pointed to the request board, "is where I can go on a job, right?"

"That's right." Carla nodded.

"Awesome!" Uzuri smiled before walking over to it. However, Uzuri was stopped by Lucy, Ezra, and Wendy. Uzuri then walked back over to Carla after talking to them for a few minutes. "Hey, kitty. I'm going on a job with Lucy, Wendy, and Ezra."

"Is that so?" Carla asked Uzuri.

"Come in, Uzuri, Carla." Wendy told Carla with a smile.

"You're coming with us too?" Uzuri smiled at Carla. "Awesome!"

Carla flew out of the guild with the other girls. They boarded the train and took it to a small town and had to beat up some bandits. Uzuri was very skilled with her magic. Everyone was in awe on how beautiful yet deadly it was. When the bandits were beaten and captured the girls went and collected their jewel. After the job, they began their journey back. When they were almost to the guild, Uzuri went missing. The girls searched the entire town for her and found her at the park with Chasity and a swedish lapphund puppy. For now, it ha short black furwith a white chest.

"Awe, he's so cute. What did you name him?" Uzuri asked Chasity.

"Bear." Chasity replied with a smile. "Doesn't he look like a teddy bear?"

"He does." Uzuri nodded as she petted the puppy.

"A puppy!" Lucy squealed as she walked over quickly. "He's so cute."

"I know right!" Chasity smiled big.

"He's pretty big." Wendy replied as she petted the puppy. "I hope he doesn't grow too big. He might be a little scary to some of the smaller children."

"Uh Huh." Chasity nodded as she looked at the puppy. "He's special like that though." Carla stared at the girl as she went on. "Everyone has something special about them." Chasity looked at the group, mostly at Carla. "Whatever it is that makes someone special, can be used for good just like it can be used for bad. Just like Bear here. True he's a big boy and might squash anything smaller than him and look intimidating, but his size can protect people who are in danger." Chasity then stated as she hugged the puppy tighter with her eyes closed. "He's so fluffy!"

Carla thought about what the girl had said. Carla didn't realize when Uzuri and the others started leaving. Wendy had to call Carla to get her attention. Carla flew after Wendy and looked back at Chasity who waved at them.  
 _"Whatever it is that makes someone special, can be used for good just like it can be used for bad."_ Carla narrowed her eyes. _It's_  
style=""font-style:" italic;="" font-size:="" 16pt;"="" _obvious that girl is optimistic, but... why does it feel she was telling that to me? Don't tell me... she knows about whatever I've been seeing._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sight Magic

* * *

Many teams left on missions the next day. Carla spent most of her time thinking about what Chasity had said. Carla couldn't help but wonder if Chasity had somehow known of Carla's vision. Carla wanted to know more, but she wondered, also, about Chasity indirectly telling Carla what she told her. From how much Chasity looked at Carla, she knew Chasity was really talking to her. The next day, Carla had another vision that night.  
 _Crying... screaming... that wicked laugh... destruction everywhere... what is this?_ Carla decided to fly around to clear her mind. She seriously needed it. After flying around a while, she landed on the ground and began to walk. Suddenly she heard Chasity call. "Kitty!"

Carla looked to see Chasity in tears. Carla asked her a bit confused. "What's wrong child?"

"I saw it..."

"Saw what?"

"Everything!" Chasity sobbed as she fell on her knees. "The purple light, the blue kitty crying, destruction... all of it!"

 _That's what I've been seeing!_ Carla's eyes widened as she stared at Chasity. "You've seen it?! How?"

"Through your eyes." Chasity sniffled.

"What?" Carla looked at Chasity even more confused.

"My magic... sight magic... it allows me to look through other people's eyes and see what they've been seeing, asleep or awake! I've seen everything! Sister isn't around right now and... I'm just scared! I don't want that prophecy to come true!"

"So it's a prophecy." Carla mumbled before asking. "Dry those tears. I need you to tell me everything you know of this prophecy!"

"Okay." Chasity sniffled and and dried her tears before stating. "You already know most of it. Years ago, a little girl was born with a horrible curse placed upon her. It's not like Zeref's curse for bring back his brother. No, this little girl did nothing to deserve this. This curse allows her to either doom the world into destruction and lose her life and crumble or let them live and lose her life... either way, she's doomed to die." Chasity's voice broke again. "Everyone wants to control her, they want her power all to themselves." Chasity shook her head. "Her life... her responsibility... it's just awful and unfair and... she didn't deserve this. I just feel so bad for her!" Chasity broke down again.

"To me, it sounds as if you know her."

"I do." Chasity nodded. "She's my sister..." her voice broke as she sobbed harder. Carla's eyes widened remembering her sister from a few days ago. "She's done so much for me and she's doomed to die!" Chasity cried. "I... I don't want m-my sister t-to d-die!" Chasity cried into her hands while Carla just stared at her in shock.

 _It wasn't Uzuri... it was Chasity's sister. I knew those dark clothes and that blank expression seemed odd!_ "Where is your sister?" Carla asked Chasity.

Chasity looked at Carla and responded. "I... I don't know. She usually vanishes."

"What's her name?"

"Gelta..."

"Gelta." Carla repeated. "Do you have an idea on where she went? Like her favorite place?"

"Mm mm." Chasity shook her head. "If I did I'd be there now."

"Do you know when this prophecy will come true?" Carla asked her seriously.

"No, I don't know the exact date, but sister told me it was soon and closing in fast."

We have to find Gelta. According to Chasity, Gelta is wanted by many people and she could be in danger, especially with time closing in so fast. 16pt;"="" Carla then asked. "Can you see through her eyes using your sight magic?"

"No. I've never been able to use my magic on her." Chasity shook her head.

"This isn't good." Carla stated seriously. "We have to find your sister!"


End file.
